Wedding Or Family Reunion?
by LouiseRisa
Summary: What if Gaito and Sara got bored while accompanying Aqua Regina and help her restore the sea's balance? OMG! What did they do to their daughter? One-shot written with my sister. KaitoXLuchia, GaitoXSara


**MMPPP – One-shot**

**Wedding or Family Reunion?**

**Summary** – What if Gaito and Sara got bored while accompanying Aqua Regina and help her restore the sea's balance? OMG! What did they do to their daughter? One-shot written with my sister.

* * *

><p>Deep within the seven seas of the ocean, our North-Pacific Ocean Princess Luchia is getting married to the love of her life, the Panthalassa Prince, Kaito. They've waited years for this day to come.<p>

In one of the rooms in the magical yet majestic Pink Palace in the North-Pacific Ocean, Luchia was getting ready for the marriage ritual that is to happen in a few hours. At her sides are her Nikora-onee-chan and her two best friends, the princesses of the South and North Atlantic Ocean, Hanon and Rina. They're there to help with the upcoming ritual.

Halfway through the preparations, the door was suddenly opened. Standing at the entrance stood Coco, Caren, Noelle and Seira.

"And so the Mermaid Princesses of the seven seas have gathered once again!" exclaimed Coco.

"Hey there! You know you always gave me a heart attack!" Nikora said.

"I never knew you have a history of heart problem…" teased the blue Mermaid Princess, Noelle.

"If you aren't here to help Rina, Hanon and I get Luchia ready for her wedding, make yourself useful by helping the others decorate the palace!" Nikora said back.

"We are guests of this 'party', so we are not subsided or needed to help at all." stated Caren matter-of-factly.

Nikora's face soon reddened with anger, with that, the newly arrived Mermaid Princesses shake with fear as they remember how their Nikora-onee-chan had made them worked in the Pearl Piari years before.

Stuttering, the shaking yellow mermaid princess tells Nikora that they'll start helping out immediately. Then she and the other three disappeared out of sight.

* * *

><p>The ritual went on smoothly without any disturbances. The royal families, and the guests, as well as some of the mermaid citizens and some wild ocean animals gathered at the royal hall for the party to commence as they celebrate the wedding ritual that happened a few hours ago.<p>

Luchia and Kaito both are very excited and relieved as their wedding ritual had finally ended and they can start their wedded life together. They were at the entrance of the royal hall, welcoming guests and soon, when all the guests have finally arrived, they go in the hall and entertain their guests.

Out in the far dark corner of the hall, stood Seira, the youngest mermaid princess of all seven. Just as the other mermaids, she had been invited to the wedding and because of Nikora's scary face, she too helped in decorating the palace. Though everyone there might have not noticed yet, dear little Seira has been gloomy ever since the ritual started. The reason for it is because she had had the same repetitive dream over and over again, and she is extremely puzzled by it.

In the dream, there stood a stranger. At least he's a stranger to our dear Seira. His hair is grey and his features are similar that to the groom of the wedding she's attending. In the dream, that man keep saying Seira's name repeatedly and lovingly. Seira feels that she knows him, but she just simply can't figure out who he is or who he might be. Seira herself too feels something for him, only she doesn't know it yet. Every night, each and every single time Seira closes her eyes, she sees him, lovingly call her name; and each time she falls asleep, she'll soon be awaken again, puzzled by whoever he is.

Luchia, while entertaining her guests, sees Seira's gloomy state. As she walks closer to Seira, she could feel another presence near Seira, and she also sensed that Seira's aura was slightly different.

"Seira, today's a happy day, why were you so gloomy? Where's the over-excited Seira I've always known?" asked Luchia.

"Err… Luchia, I have… something… to tell you…" replied Seira hesitantly.

"What were you going to tell me about? Are you in trouble with the boys on land? What they did to you? Tell me, don't be afraid, I'll help you 100%!" said Luchia full of confidence.

"Luchia, it's not the humans I'm worried about… Actually, Luchia, to be honest… I think I have the same repetitive dream every night… and in my dream, there's this weird guy that looks just like Kaito but his hair was grey and… and…" the orange mermaid's eyes soon filled with tears. "And he knows my name, and… the weird thing is I feel like I know him too… Do you know anyone who might fit that description, Luchia?"

"Wait… Wait… What! Did you said his face look like Kaito, and his hair was grey? Oh-My-Gosh! I think that he's Kaito's twin brother, Gaito. Wait a minute, that's weird… How can he still appear in your dreams? And we thought he's dead…" said Luchia, all the while her finger had rested on her chin.

A hand suddenly snaked itself along Luchia's waist, but she didn't flinch away from the contact as she knew the owner of the hand. Behind her, with his head resting on the crook of her neck, Kaito sheepishly reach up and kiss his wife lightly on the cheek.

"What's my beautiful wife doing here instead of being by my side?" Kaito asked seductively.

"Quit that Kaito. Aren't I'm right by you now? Help me and Seira here a little…" Luchia said, blushing crimson red.

Kaito, getting serious, listens to his officially wedded wife and the orange mermaid princess. When all things are out in the open, all Kaito did was laughing.

Wiping of a tear from his eyes after a good bout of laughter, Kaito tries to calm himself down, but isn't very successful in suppressing the few chuckles that escape.

"Boy what did my brother do again this time? I thought he should be accompanying Sara and helping Her Royal Majesty, Queen of the Seven Seas, Aqua Regina-sama? And now, you're telling me that he's appearing in your dreams every night? Wow… Cheating on his wife? Gaito… Gaito… What had gotten into your head? Isn't Sara enough for you already? And now you're hitting on your own daughter… (Dramatic sigh) Call me exaggerating, but… really?" Kaito says to the air.

As if on cue, a silvery and orangey smoke appeared among the group of three. Vaguely, if you squint your eyes enough two forms are in it. Before long, you can clearly see in the smoke, there stood Gaito and Sara.

"Speak of the devil, brother. Why have you been bothering with your daughter like that?" Kaito asked.

"Can't I tell my daughter I miss her? Or there are rules subjected to me expressing my love to my daughter?" Gaito retorted.

Sara, standing between Gaito and the current orange mermaid princess, steps forward and hugs Luchia. In her ear, she whispered, "Luchia, congratulations… Now, will you kindly take Kaito away from Gaito before they clash with each other, as entertaining as it will be, those two need some separation despite they're actually teasing one another."

Luchia nodded, and then she pulled on Kaito's hand, leading him away from Gaito. "Kaito, come on, we still have to dance the first dance…" Luchia blushed.

Smacking Kaito's arm, Gaito smirked, "Go on, have your first dance with your wife. Now, leave me and Sara alone with our daughter."

Smiling at Luchia, "Of course, brother. You can have your sweet family moments alone. Come on Luchia, while we have our first dance as man and wife, Gaito can go as mushy as he wants with Sara and Seira. Have fun!" Kaito said as he led Luchia to the centre hall.

As Kaito led Luchia to their first dance, Gaito and Sara were having a sweet reunion with their beloved daughter. Even if they can only meet and spend time together in just this few moments, deep down, they were glad Aqua Regina had given them this chance to have their simple but loving reunion.

As for the others? Well, let's just say somehow Masahiro found out who Rina is, and Nagisa… Well, he's not really that shocked when he found out about Hanon. According to him, of course his Hanon is a mermaid princess, what's with her beautiful features and all.

Karen had given up on seducing her dream guy and is content to have pursuers instead. Noelle, despite she still buries herself in books in the library, but that didn't deduce the fact that the hot librarian is interested in her. And Coco? Being the eldest of the Princesses now that Sara is gone, she took up the responsibility of being a nanny. Well, on the bright side, she is married before Luchia to another sea creature.

This might end happy as well. I'll leave Kaito and Luchia to their wedding day and go to play with my other characters. Maybe Aqua Regina will keep an eye on them. But who knows, she might be reading this as well. Till the next time my crazy brain go wild again, Ciao.

* * *

><p><strong>See that blue button down over there? Please click it… And thank my sister as well… If it weren't for her, this story's probably will never end… I've left this on hiatus in my laptop for over a year already… How time flies.<strong>

**If you are waiting for me to update my other story, I think you can ask my sister to 'make' me write them… : P But if it's about Twilight, well… She's not a fan… : /**


End file.
